kfcmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 3
Episode 3, referred to as "Vacate" on the end card, is the third episode overall in the KFC Man series, and currently the newest episode. This is the first episode to introduce Gangster Kevin, and The Boss. Synopsis After their encounter in the Pink Zone, the two friends find themselves in the wrong restaurant, and they must cope with the consequences of their brash actions in the most beautiful and action-packed episode yet! Episode 3 takes place immediately after the events of Episode 2. KFC Boy and KFC Man appear in a KFC that, at first seeming familiar, is not the one they in the zone they call home. Before they have time to ponder these events, the manager of this restaurant comes in, and orders them to work. KFC Boy works in the back preparing food, while KFC Man does what he does best and works the register. Then, a pompous fellow appears, and demands his "usual", much to KFC Man's confusion. This person introduced himself as "Gangster Kevin", and soon receives his food. He is however displeased, as his chicken contained lettuce. But just as the boys begin to get heated, the portal re-opens, and KFC Man and KFC Boy leave, but not before Gangster Kevin can jump in to pursue them. Transcript The camera zooms into the doors of a KFC, and shows the inside, where a familiar portal has opened up, and our two heroes emerge from it, KFC Boy's entrance being the more dramatic. KFC Man: Oh boy, I'm glad that's over. Now get out of my restaurant! KFC Boy: Pal, I'm afraid this isn't your restaurant. Boss: Aye! KFC Man jumps, then begins to back up as a tall, built man enters from the left. Boss: What are you two knuckleheads not doing behind the counter? I ain't payin' you two to slack off! Now get to work! the word work is very loud and echo-y. KFC Man: And who exactly are you? Boss: I'm your boss! Didn't your mama teach you any manners? Now get to work! The screen fades out, and fades back in to KFC Boy walking into the kitchen, approaching the deep fryer. The scene cuts to KFC Man, standing at his cash register. Gangster Kevin: Yo! Lemme get the usual... basic... Chicken! the word chicken is yelled, music cuts KFC Man: What? Gangster Kevin: Aye, you know! My usual! A long, silent pause. Gangster Kevin:You know who it is! Gangster Kevin? KFC Man: Okay, this "Kevin" guy wants his usual. Scene cuts to the back, where this sentence is echoed. KFC Boy: Well then... one chicken bucket coming up, I guess! KFC Boy: Poof. Loud Microsoft 3.1 Startup plays, as a footstool appears from nowhere. KFC Boy jumps up on the footstool, and puts a chicken wing in the deep fryer, which begins to sizzle Creepy whispering voice: '''Five minutes later. '''KFC Man: Here is your food. Gangster Kevin: Thanks, man! Kevin begins eating his food. Gangster Kevin: Wait, what is this? Gangster Kevin: Do you think this is some kind of joke? KFC Man: What? Gangster Kevin: There is LETTUCE on my chicken! KFC Man: What are you talking about? There's no le- Gangster Kevin: Look closer. The camera begins to zoom into the chicken wing, and a dramatic cue plays as the lettuce is revealed. The portal re-opens. KFC Man: The portal! Come on! KFC Man jumps into the portal. KFC Boy: Here I come! KFC Boy jumps into the portal. Gangster Kevin: Oh hell naw! You aren't getting away with this! Gangster Kevin jumps into the portal. Category:Episodes